


Drunk Promises

by Tasjaw0n7



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Drunk Rose, F/F, Kanaya taking care of Drunk Rose with feels, Rose can't you see Kanaya's in pain, Sadstuck, pre-retcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3392111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasjaw0n7/pseuds/Tasjaw0n7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya never thought of intoxicated Rose as the real Rose. This drunken mode wasn't the clever woman she had fallen red for. Not in the slightest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Promises

The meteors halls are dark, quiet, and well cleaned due to its bored occupants. Sometimes, however, Faygo bottles and other litter line the hallways of the large space rock. The occasional argument or secret makeout session also breaks the dull silence, and a certain troll will always naturally break the darkness filling up otherwise hard to navigate passages.

Today, or whatever could be counted as a day in The Veils odd time loops, was one of the times that the aforementioned troll wanders the halls in her quest to find something. Well, more of someone really. A probably drunken someone.

The light illuminating off of Kanaya's skin slowly banished the shadows in the meteors dark hallways, giving the rocky corridors features that would otherwise be missed in pitch black. The jadeblooded troll walked across the halls, searching for any traces of her mostly likely intoxicated matesprit. Events such as these were more common since Rose's recent addiction, a case which she said was 'taken care of' despite plenty of evidence to the contrary.

Nervously twitching her hands, Kanaya began to walk faster as she started to think of many situations that Rose could wind up in unattended. The troll had seen first hand how unstable this version of Rose could be, and it only served to further her worry. Kanaya tried to think intoxicated Rose was not the real Rose. This drunken mode wasn't the clever woman she had fallen red for. Not in the slightest, and Kanaya made sure to remind herself that the only things the two modes shared was physical traits and a few more intense emotions but nothing more.

The mostly silent hallways of the meteor were now filled with the noise of hurried footsteps. Kanaya had never been much of a calm collected person when it came to danger regarding her loved ones and friends. Or when something turned into a chance to 'meddle', as Vriska would so kindly put it. The rainbow drinker was frantically looking around now, resisting the intense urge to bite at her nails or at the very least scream madly out of growling paranoia and fear for what Rose might be doing right now.

The thought of Gamzee and the unspoken fear of assassination from the clown was now clouding Kanaya usually sane and logical mindset, along with thoughts of Rose drowning in a pool of her own multitude of human soporifics and possibly turning into a Makara remake when the girl would eventually be deprived of this horrible concoction.

Eventually.

Kanaya was far to enabling to ever do it permanently, and she didn't want to trigger some kind of human feature that would hurt Rose despite how the drink was harming her far more than taking it away would. Dave's confusing explanations of how this alcohol worked had led the Maryam to believe it was similar to sopor but more damaging to the physical organs instead of ones mindset. Then again, Kanaya wasn't so sure if that was supposed to be the intended takeaway from Dave's explanations. After all he had compared Roses drunken state to 'a wild elephant wearing a tutu behind a New Jersey clothing store surrounded by pigeons.' Kanaya had no idea what this trunk beast was doing with a ballet article and surrounded by pigeons, or why it was behind a clothing store owned by this New Jersey individual; but the clear thing was it was not good and should be stopped.

The troll bit her lip in discontentment and fear as she leaped up the stairs four steps at a time by some miraculous way of fate and natural gracefulness that came with being a Maryam. She let out a hiss of mild pain when she leaped on the 413th step wrong. Pesky thing, it was crooked and despirtly needed to be fixed. Another step off of the stairs and Kanaya truly was the picture of beauty as she broke off into a fast jog when the final blow to her brain came in the form with the idea of a drunk Rose confessing her unbridled flushed affections for a potted plant and then dying, only to be a permanent resident in the dream bubbles through Just death by asking out an innocent flora and corrupting its purity to romance.

Kanayas imagination was also the picture of pure gorgeousness, as you could tell.

Rainbow drinker speed aside, Kanaya was debating on whether to scream out Roses name in desperation or to continue glowing like one of those Earthen lighting spheres that reminded her of the sun that once wandered Alternias sky. A mixture of both would have been nice but she doubted the other members of this merry meteor crew would like her frantic yelling.

Kanaya skidded across the next hallway when she turned to the left, gasping in surprise when she saw a lump of bright orange god-teir uniform and a rather disgusting pile of what could be traced back to a place that was once Roses insides.

Kanayas shoulders slumped in some relief that Rose wasn't dead or intensely injured, but also in sadness. If only she had found Rose calmly sitting down with a book with flashlight in hand ready to give her a smirk and hand out some witty greeting revolving around Kanaya's frantic shock, then all her worry would have been for nothing.

If only.

Rose groaned a bit in response to the rainbow drinkers light filling the hall, still sleeping through the harsh luminous glow. Kanaya sighed, her light lowering as she made her way to properly asses her matesriptes condition. The rainbow drinker began with a traditional poke to test the waters, the result yielding in an almost comical twitch and a response of 'go away Dave'.

"Rose. I am not Dave, though if I was I would be comparing you to a dead ostrich or another more random animal in a confusing and odd manner." Kanaya replied, picking up one of Roses arms from off the floor to try and get her away from the pool of vomit.

Rose giggled, coughed, and then leaned heavily on Kanaya. "Sish. I'm the snaky one here Kankan~!"

"You don't seem to be very snarky right now if your giggling has anything to say." Was the rainbow drinkers sighed out retort. There was a large cut on Roses right arm, the blood was smudging on her sleeve by now; and the liquid gleamed in Kanayas light.

The troll grabbed a bandage she had been keeping on hand, not trusting her seemingly forever locked sylidex for things like this, and tightly wrapping it around the wound. If Kanaya could not become a fully realized Slyph, then she was trying to make the most out of her healing aspect of it to make up for her lack of godteir. Rose whimpered in pain, which was responded to by gently kisses on the cheek that stopped any protests very quickly.

Rose was still Rose after all. A drunken, emotional, and goofier Rose; yet a Rose none the less. Kanaya couldn't simply be heartless towards her, right?

Right.

The troll gently rubbed Roses back, making the human curl closer to her. Kanaya smiled again, a sad glum undertone came with it as she effortlessly hoisted Rose up to carry her to bed. It had taken a while, but Kanaya found out that bed rest and plenty of water eventually became the best way to treat Rose; along with an ice pack if need be.

"Kannaya?" Came the Seers mumbled voice.

Kanaya bit her lip, trying not to look at Roses face. "Yes Rose?"

"I love you."

There was a long silence after that, with only Kanaya's footsteps to echo through the halls. The rainbow drinkers light had dimmed considerably, and her grip on Rose was tighter and more forced.

"Kahaya? Did you heer me?" Rose asked, tugging on Kanaya's sleeve.

Kanaya's fangs sank into her lip just a bit more.

".... I love you Kan."

"Tell me that when you aren't drunk." Kanaya whispered, and Rose went silent too.

The walk down the hall had never felt so long or so quiet before. Kanaya didn't mind.

Silence was better than drunk promises.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt I saw that said the first time Rose says "I love you" to Kanaya, she responds by saying "Tell me that when you aren't drunk."
> 
> I think I did a good job.


End file.
